


but still my pride is screaming

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Bruises, Castles, Death, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, older vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thou are brave? Or are thy a fonkin?Can thou stand before the grand beast?Can thou stand the burning flames?Can thy slay the beast?





	but still my pride is screaming

**Author's Note:**

> half.alive is great yall  
> quick tip! in this tylers name is joseph bc tyler wasnmt anything more than a surname :/  
> tyler= joseph ward  
> jenna= black  
> im using older vocabulary and lost words. if any words confuse you pls refer to here!:  
> http://www.citrus.k12.fl.us/staffdev/social%20studies/PDF/Medieval%20English.pdf  
> please go along with my choices, enjoy !  
> ps! i didnt know canker was a word they use in australia, this version has a completely different meaning due to how far this dates back and where it takes place (europe)

"Hey, wake up," a soft voice rang through Joseph's ears. He rolled over with a groan, glancing over at his maiden.

"Morning," he droned, sitting up slowly. His amber eyes trailed over Black, taking her dainty hand and rising to his feet.

"The king wanted to see thee, Joseph," she said simply, kissing him gently on the cheek. Joseph quickly nodded and threw on some woolen shirt Black had sewn for him. He took his dagger and walked out of his house. Joseph lived on the inner parts of the village, closer to the castle. For he was a knight, one of the best. He made his way down the cobblestone path, the voil conversing and alive all around him. He saw a young child giving a wallydraigle man some bread, he saw horses carrying carriages full of wheat, it was just another day.

Joseph stared at the large stairwell, making his way up and into the castle. Royal purple and red carpet draped the walls, hung from the ceiling and covered the floor, tables spread across the place neatly and people interacting. He stepped through a couple large rooms and admired the artistry, the stained glass casting coloured shadows in the large hallway to the throne room. Joseph kept his hands to his sides as two theows opened the slightly overlarge doors for him, greeted by beautiful colours and a throne made out of stone. It wasn't gold because the king said it would be a waste.

"Good morning, My Lord," Joseph hummed, bowing in front of the older man. The king grinned at him.

"No need to bow, Joseph." He returned back to his standing position. "A search party went out a weeks ago to explore the land a bit further, but only one out of the ten men returned. Constantine said he saw a beast of red, a dragon."

"Dragons are just folklore, My Lord, he could have caught the devils fire."

"We checked him, Ward. He shows no signs."

"That's hogwash!"

"Thy are going to go alone, I umbecast for a while and decided thy can complete this quest by thyself."

"Yes, My Lord." Joseph bowed again, albeit hesitantly, "Can thou don me with a sword, My Lord?"

The king nodded, standing up and giving Joseph the sword he's always given. The one with symbols engraved in the hilt, the one that never fails him in his quests.

Without a word, Joseph stands up and walks out, heading home to say goodbye to his bellibone.

* * *

"Another quest, Joseph?"

"I am deeply sorry, Black. But the king demanded me to leave immediately."

"Thou cannot! Thou could be killed!"

Joseph took his maidens hands gently, gazing into her tear filled eyes.

"I will not, my dear. I will see thee by next months dawn, I promise."

* * *

Joseph quickly mounted his horse, sword in its sheath and a pack of food enough to last him the month he would be searching. Constantine told the king he was in no way fit to guide, so the mapmaker drew him a path where to go. He started on his way, a slow pace being kept so he wouldn't have to stop later on.

The acceptance he could die was quickly taken in, thought still left him agauw. The village broke into farmland, passuums of various fruits and wheat. Eventually the farmland faded to trees, and the village was out of sight. Being alone in the forest made most roaky, but Joseph was okay. He'd been out here many times on simple collecting parties to visit the other village. He had to go through there anyway, so he might as well should stop by.

It wouldn't hurt.

When the sun started to touch the distant ground, Joseph decided to stop for a small bite to eat just in case. You never know when some thief is going to pop out of the shadows and leave you disheveled. He took out the still-warm bread from the bag, it was probably being heated by the sun as it was the middle of the warm period. He ate quickly, leaving half for later. Just enough to keep going, but not enough to fill him all the way.

As shadows fell over the trees and forestry, he set up camp. Joseph lit a fire, tying Griswold, his horse, to a nearby tree. He hid his bag simply underneath him. As he fell asleep, if it wasn't him getting woodness, he saw a pair of large, amber eyes staring at him from the darkness.

* * *

After a good week of following the trail, he ended up in the small village known for spices and harder to find foods. He decided to stay at an inn for the night, as it was already getting dark.

Joseph greeted the people warmly, turning to the homely inn he knew most. The one that smelt especially of honeycomb and baked bread. Owned by a kindly vecke, Joseph always had a heart for the old place. He tied his horse in the stable, walking inside.

"Oh hello, Joseph," she said simply.

"Good evening, Goldwine." Joseph pulled out a small satchel of chinkers, "How much for the night? I'm on a quest to find a said dragon, the king gave the command to me. Of course, I do not believe there is a _dragon."_

Goldwine's face contorted into one of what was almost worry.

"Thou do not understand. Sit, sit." She gestured at the homemade chairs in the eating room. Joseph sat down, Goldwine sitting across from him.

"It is said that a beast of fiery red takes nest in the caves above. Those foolish enough to enter are never seen again, victim to it's jaws. I have heard tales of the great beast, its cave filled with gold to the top, but it is too greedy to share any with the village people. Let me tell you a story.

_Long ago, many many seasons ago. Before my grandmas grandma was born. There was said to be a kind and just archer. His king was dying slowly. He gave everything he could to save him. The king understood there wasn't anything he could do, for he was growing too old, and his bones too weak._

_On his deathbed, the archer begged for forgiveness. 'Thou does not need to be forgiven.' the king spoke slowly. 'Thou needs to be rewarded. In the weaponry room there lies a chest. Take this key.' The king handed the young boy a key. 'Unlock it. Whatever is in there belongs to you, and solely to you. Take care of it.'_

_The boy cried silently as his leader passed quietly._

_But, he did as he said. He finds the chest and opens it. In lies a simple red egg. It's massive, almost the size of his head. The archer does not throw it away, even as guards on-look with confusion and wrath. He treated it gently, he made sure the egg was warm. After two seasons, it finally hatched. Then emerged a small red winged lizard. The archer was confused and scared, but the small dragon showed no harm. He quickly warmed up to it, and they became the best of friends._

_The archer grew old, with time, and then eventually the dragon stood above his deathbed as the archer did with the king so many years ago._

_'Take care of the treasures we found together.' Was all he could say. As soon as the archer passed, the dragon fell into a depression. It grew a strong distaste for humans, its need for gold overpowering him as it grew old with time. The archer watched sadly as his best friend twisted and turned from the sky, until it was no longer as it was before."_

Joseph sat there, not saying a word. Goldwine smiled softly at him.

"Are thou going to slay the dragon?" Joseph just shrugged.

"I need to sleep," was all he said, getting up and walking upstairs.

* * *

Joseph pondered on the question. Would he slay the dragon? He didn't know. He had to decide fast as the cave listed on the map was in his sights. He'd think about it when he was fighting it, or something.

He decided to leave his horse, tying it to a tree and letting it graze happily. Joseph took the journey up the mountain on foot, eventually reaching a ledge. It opened up to the mouth of a cave, the sides were damaged by the beast hitting it. He unsheathed his sword, holding it firmly in his hand as he stepped into the cave.

Joseph's heart thudded in his chest, a loud rumbling filling the small space.

_Oh my gods._

_There it was._

He froze completely and looked at the massive thing. It was about the size of his house, and it was asleep.

If he could just approach and drive the sword into its heart he could get the gold and-

The dragons eye suddenly opened, pinning on Joseph. It shot up, a snarl ripping through him.

"What are thou doing in my lair?!" it bellowed, standing quickly and shoving its snout in Joseph's face threateningly.

"I-i was sent by the king," Joseph stuttered, nithe glinting in the things eyes.

"What is thou'st name, fool?!"

"Sir Joseph Ward the Valiant." He held his head high, the dragon seeming offended.

"Thou'st are in no way valiant beneath my claws," it growled pridefully.

"D-do thy have a name?"

"Remember this, fonkin. Thy shall simply call me Joshua the Terrible. **_Never_** set thy disgusting paws on this stone again."

Joseph shuddered as Joshua breathed warm air onto him, an idea floating in his head.

"Back at the inn in the village below, a kindly old veckle told me a tale about thee. About a young archer."

Joshua stopped, backing off in the slightest bit.

"The archer that took sweet responsibility with thee, in return being his companion."

"Thou shall not talk about him." Joshua's voice was different, still booming, but more swerked.

"What happened to thy?" Joseph tried to get to the dragon. Weaken it.

"I said, _thou shalt not talk about him!"_ Joshua slammed a massive foot onto the ground, making Joseph fall. He hit the ground hard, letting out a groan.

"Joshua, if I could just reason with thee, we could make peace."

"And what does thou propose?"

"A talk. I would like to converse with thou for a bit."

"Hm. Fine."

Joshua sat down, head head high as he stared down Joseph.

"Why did thou turn cold? Didn't the archer teach thy the opposite?" Joshua snarled, already looking displeased.

"Humans are _traitors._ I recall a young maiden seeking shelter with me. A while later, a man dressed in all black came in, and asked for the bellibone. I let him have her, and he took her outside and slit her neck. That is why I do not trust humans."

"Have thy seen other humans? The veckle I met at the ol' inn down in town, Goldwine, she be the kindest."

Joshua let out a hearty cackle.

"Kindest?! Humans do not have a heart! Thy are full of woodness!"

"Thou are just bringing thyself dretch, Joshua."

"Close thy mouth before thy are begging for juvament!"

Joseph crossed his arms.

"May I show thee that a human may be kind and fair?"

Joshua glared at him for a little bit, head held high as usual. He didn't want to lose his pride, Joseph assumed, dragons have a lot of that. He held out a massive claw, Joseph laying his hand on one of the claws.

He flashes a smile up at the red beast, Joshua staring down at him with distaste.

"Don't thy dare smile at me."

Joseph obeys, hoping this would help warm the beast. Joshua drops his claw.

"Thou shalt sleep outside. Thy shalt not steal my precious treasures."

Joseph stepped outside, quickly sliding down the mountain and harboring himself in a small crevice. This'll do for tonight.

* * *

He wakes up, settling into the hard rock surface. Joseph's entire body is stiff, as he forgot to bring some sort of comfort and the rock wasn't as soft as the grass in the forest.

"Gods," he swears silently, stretching and hearing multiple cracks. He gets up quickly, ignoring the pain as he started to clamber up the stone wall. Joseph made sure his bag was slung over his shoulder, spotting Joshua just waking up. The beast was atop its pile of treasures, wings wrapped around it as if to say ' _mine_ '. He inspected him, every scale and every horn. If he could be honest? Joshua was beautiful. He'd never seen a dragon so intricate. He'd seen paintings and drawings and heard descriptions, but the scales almost glowed as sun radiated on them. If he could don his scales, or give them to his maiden, he'd be a happy man.

Joshua awoke after a few minutes, turning to face Joseph.

"Why are thy back?" he rumbled, dropping to the ground in front of him.

"No reason. Thou scales are magnificent, oh Terrible one."

Joshua puffed out his chest, holding his head up and spreading his wings triumphantly.

"Thy great wings must lift thy the highest." Joshua blew out a small flicker of flame, looking down at Joseph.

Joseph continued to flatter the great beast.

"Thou voice is loud and powerful, thou could command even the highest king."

"If thy are using flattery, it is working, but I am no fool." Joshua looked down at Joseph, who had a flat expression. "I will not let thou near my treasure."

"But, oh great Joshua, though I am but an afterling, can thy show me the land above the clouds?"

Joshua faffled, but dipped his head regardless. Might as well try.

Joseph clambered onto Joshua's long neck. He was hoful not to hurt the beast, positioning as if he was riding his horse on his neck. Before he could prepare, Joshua shot into the scrow, ripping a carked scream from Joseph. He clung onto him for dear life, recoopering slowly. He rose his head, going turngiddy for a couple seconds but quickly getting used to the wind.

Joseph gazed down at the greens soaring by, voils turning into nothing but a brownish gray blur. He keaked, holding on tightly.

"Oh my gods! I'm riding a dragon!" he cries, throwing an arm in the air. Joshua showed no reaction, turning back to his cave.

"Would thy like to go home, Joseph?" Joshua asked, circling slowly.

"I'd like to stay with thou for a bit, if that does not bother thee."

Joshua may have warmed up to the brown haired boy, but he still had his pride, his dignity.

"Thou shall not enter my cave at night. My treasure does not belong to thee."

Joshua slowed down as he flew back to the cavern, letting Joseph climb off even though he was overly acclumsid from the sudden change. Joseph slid down the side of the hill, resting in his crevice again and letting sleep take him.

* * *

He sniffled, slowly waking up. Joseph knew he definitely wasn't on the mountainside still. He sat up, he wasn't anywhere familiar. And then it all hit him. Joseph quetched from the pain. It felt like he was trampled by a thousand horses. To be honest, he was literally suggill. His arms were covered in black and blue and red. Bandits.

Joseph stood up on shaky legs, unsure of wear he was.

This is it.

He's a dead man.

Joseph was already sumded.

At least, he thought so.

Two strong claws grabbed onto his shoulders, lifting him off the ground. He screamed, rusted.

"Quiet, fonkin." Joshua lifted him to his cave, landing gently and laying Joseph down.

Joseph realized he was in Joshuas cavern, and it was more beautiful than he'd thought.

Gold chinkers piled as high as the roof, crowns and jewels glimmering from holes in the stones. No wonder Joshua wanted to protect it. There was a lot.

"Joshua?" he croaked, sitting himself up against the stone.

"What is it?"

"May I take some of thy gold? My voil is so very poor and my king is starved. The seers predicted drought is soon, and much of the town will die if I do not come back with wealth. I do not come for thy head, my king merely sent me here on a quest to discover where the search party had gone."

Joshua stared at him, look mildful.

"Take some, before I have a mentimutation."

Joseph climbed to his feet, taking his bag and emptying the food, passing it to Joshua before filling it with precious jewels and gold.

"I thank thee, Joshua. I believe thy deserve a new title."

"No."

"As thy wishes. May thee fly me home? It is quite a walk and I'm unsure as to if my horse is still there."

"Thou are asking for too much," Joshua shook his head, scooping up Joseph and flying him back to his village.

* * *

"Oh, my dear Joseph!" Black cried out, caressing his cheek. He looked at his backstress, listening to her blutter out 'thank thee's and quiet praises.

"I must go soon again, my love. For the great dragon needs me."

"You're talking flerd. What dragon?"

"Joshua the Terrible. But I have brought thee gold to feed the voil for many days to come."

Joseph dropped the bag, watching his wife peak inside and gasp at the gold.

"Joseph? How on earth did thy manage to get all these?"

"That tale will be told soon enough, my sweetheart. But for now, I must go."

He took her small hand, clasping it tightly.

"If I do not return, I will make sure Joshua may send thee a scroll, it will tell my tale."

Black kissed him one more time, before finally letting him go outside.

Joseph ran down the streets, sticking up a hand and waiting for the strong wing beats Joshua made. He smiled softly as his feet lost touch with the ground, climbing up the scaled leg and sitting on his back.

"Thou remind me of him."

"Whom?"

"The archer. His name was Cuthbert." Joseph listened intently. "He was a good guy, we would often squiddle. Some of the best treasures in my cave are merely trantles. He gave each of them to me, and I would give up my entire hoard to keep them."

Joshua landed on the cave.

"Really?"

"Yes. Thou would not believe what I would do to protect them." Joshua let Joseph climb off, watching the boy pull out a quill and a scroll.

"What are thy doing?"

"I'm writing a scroll. Thou can hang it up and remember me for the rest of thy days."

Joshua, though knowing Joseph for a mere week or so, lumbered back into his cave. A feeling of melpomenish filled Joseph as he wrote each word, describing the nithe but iqueme beast. The dragon soon came out again, holding a large blade.

"Thou shall take this on your journeys." Joshua pushed it over to Joseph, standing in front of him as he wrote. Joseph took it, raising an eyebrow it.

"Who did this belong to before me?"

"That was Cuthberts' lucky flactchet."

Joseph dropped his own sword and gave it to Joshua, fitting Cuthberts' into the sheath he already had. Surprisingly, it fit.

He finished the writing on the parchment, quickly signing his title. Joshua watched as Joseph stood and went to go place the scroll in his hoard. As Joseph turned around, he was met face to face with Joshua, bowing.

He'd never imagined to see a great beast like Joshua bow before him. He bowed back to the fanger, grinning ever so softly.

Joseph knew that Joshua was a loyal beast.

He'd always known.

* * *

He had written many scrolls as time went on and on. Every year passing by.

Joshua matured, scales growing sharp and impenetrable, becoming quite the fairhead. Joseph was endyll a lot of the times, but they made due.

Their hoard was portable now. They carried around sacks of gold and scrolls and ink, for Joseph loved writing. He wrote of every special interaction, he wrote of every name.

Joshua went on and grew powerful, and became a true fanger.

When an erendrake delivered the news that Black was a bedswerver, Joseph was heartbroken. Though his companion helped him through the dretch.

They had long left the voil he resided in before, whispers that war wracked the kingdom.

But while Joshua matured, and Joseph wrote, Joseph did get older.

His bones got weaker. Joshua got more afraid.

Joseph's writing got slower, shakier, soon stopping entirely.

This is when Joshua decided to stop.

"I cannot lose thee, Joseph." He pushed his muzzle into Joseph's chest, earning a weak chuckle. The once lively, but almost always looked sumded, skin was mubblefubbles now. His hair had turned to gray, and his eyes grew roaky.

"Joshua, thy must understand that time goes on. Thou must keep going, warm hearted and hoful as always."

Joshua let a growl rumble deep in his throat, sitting down slowly.

"I could never don thee with a name."

Joshua looked up.

"Thou shalt be called Joshua the Mildful, until the sun don't rise and the grass grows black."

Joseph hugged his best friend for the last time.

His light was gone.

Joshua did as Joseph said.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wolfbirdd
> 
> for any reference what the strange words mean, go here!:  
> http://www.citrus.k12.fl.us/staffdev/social%20studies/PDF/Medieval%20English.pdf  
> the use of the majority of the words is different from the current term, these are the lost terms


End file.
